A vehicle computer system may include a telematics system that is capable of communicating with a mobile device. The vehicle computer system may utilize the mobile for various functions, such as audio functions, phone functions, navigation functions, and voice recognition functions.
The present invention relates to a vehicle computer system's interaction with a mobile device as related to activating a mobile device's voice recognition system. The vehicle computer system may utilize input and output components to facilitate in a voice recognition session utilizing a connected mobile phone. During certain scenarios, a voice recognition session of the mobile device may be inoperable or lack certain operation through utilization of the input and output components of the vehicle computer system.